(Otra) Historia de Navidad
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: One shot navideño! Koushiro va a cenar a casa de Mimi la cual le dara de regalo de navidad una misión casi imposible. Izzy x Mimi ¡Feliz Navidad!


¡Aún es navidad! ¿Sí? Jajaja pues, contagiada por los animos de estas fechas, he decidido escribirles un one-shot navideño. Mi primer Koumi o Mishiro, pues la página esta inundada de Taioras (yay!) Y como que ya no quería poner mas de malas a las chicas Sorato en su aniversario por la especie de boicot. Así que elegí a otra de mis parejas favoritas: Mimi y Koushiro.

Espero la disfruten y se rían con mi comedia barata pero es lo mejor que pude hacer jajaja :(

Disclaimer: Digimon ni la navidad ni ninguna canción usada aquí me pertenece. Si, no soy nadie :( (depresion post-navideña)

* * *

**(Otra) Historia de Navidad.**

Estaba nervioso. No, mas bien estaba lo que le seguía a nervioso.  
Era la primera vez que cenaba en casa de su novia, y no era cualquier cena si no la cena de navidad.

Llevaba apenas unos cuantos meses con Mimí, no consideraba que fuese tiempo de una cena familiar pero la castaña había insistido tanto.

Además ese año no podría regresar a Japón, se encontraba realizando una investigación muy importante en la universidad que le impedía tomarse unos días libres para ver a su familia en Navidad.

Koushiro tenía ya tres años en los Estados Unidos, estudiando en una reconocida universidad que prácticamente le había rogado que estudiase con ellos. Se jactarían de tener al elegido del conocimiento entre sus filas.

En ese tiempo se había dado a la tarea de conocer y enamorarse de Mimi. Ella lo había recibido desde que puso un pie fuera del avión que lo había sacado de Japón, le ayudo a encontrar apartamento y a darle los mil y un tours por la ciudad.

Entre tanto tiempo compartido se habían enamorado, y ahora eran una pareja.

Sin estar del todo convencido aún, tocó el timbre de la aquella casa invadida de adornos navideños. Satoe Tachikawa le abrió la puerta.

—¡Koushiro! ¡Pasa pasa por favor!

El pelirrojo reverenció a la señora Tachikawa y se descalzó. Que estuviesen al otro lado del mundo no significaba que olvidasen sus costumbres.

—¡Mimi! ¡Koushiro esta aquí!- avisó la señora Tachikawa mientras conducía al pelirrojo a la sala de estar.

Pronto la castaña asomo la cabeza por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

—¡Kou! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le llamó Mimi.

Subió las escaleras, pidiendo el debido permiso a la dueña de la casa y entonces entró a la habitación de Mimi donde ella terminaba de maquillarse.

—¿Mimi?

La castaña sonrió desde el espejo, reflejo que pudo ver Koushiro.

—Kou tengo que decirte algo.- Mimi se escuchaba nerviosa, su voz dudosa hizo que Koushiro se alertara. —Escucha, mamá sabe de nosotros dos pero mi padre no.

—¿Eh? ¿Por que no?- preguntó el pelirrojo ahora si asustado.

—Eh, pues...- Mimi no sabía como decir aquello, asi que optó por la verdad sin tapujos. —No le caes muy bien.

A Koushiro casi le daba algo. ¿Y asi ella se atrevió a traerlo? ¿Acaso quería que su padre lo asesinara? Por que en cuanto se enterase que ellos dos estaban saliendo juntos... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Mimi rió al ver su cara de horror.

—Tranquilízate. Esta es tu oportunidad de oro para agradarle. Sé tierno, dulce, atento, amable. Le encantarás.- trató de tranquilizar la castaña sin saber que su novio reaccionaría de otra manera.

—¡He sido así toda mi vida! ¿No debería encantarle ya? Oh no Mimi. Lo mejor será que yo vaya a casa, llamaré a mis padres y me pondré a trabajar.

Ahora la descolocada era Mimi. Fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

—No. Tu te quedas y haremos esto.- dictó sin dejarle tiempo al pelirrojo de replicar.

Mimi y Kou abandonaron la habitación para ir de nuevo a la Sala y ver en la televisión el festival navideño. La señora Tachikawa seguía en la cocina terminando la cena.

—¿Y dónde esta tu padre?- preguntó Koushiro mirando hacia todas partes.

—Fue a recoger a mis abuelos al aeropuerto.

—¿También estarán tus abuelos?- Koushiro preguntó con histerismo en su voz.

Mimi lo miró dolida. A ella no le molestaba que el conociese a toda su familia, se estaba tomando muy enserio su relación con Koushiro. Ahora que veía al pelirrojo dudar, no estaba segura si el también estaba tomandosela enserio.

—Deja de ser tan chillón.- le dio un suave pellizco.

De nuevo no tuvo tiempo de replicarle a si novia pues en ese preciso instante la perilla de la puerta principal de abrió. El señor Tachikawa llegaba junto con los abuelos de Mimi.

El papa de Mimi venía haciendo malabares con las mil maletas de los abuelos.

Koushiro se levanto como rayo para ayudarle al señor Tachikawa y así empezar con esa misión de agradarle.

—¡Señor Tachikawa déjeme ayudarle!

Keisuke miró a Izumi y algo en su estómago se revolvió. Sin embargo no iba a negarse.

—Toma Izumi.

Y le tendió la valija mas pesada y un par de maletas pequeñas.

Kou no se quejó, a pesar que el encargo era horriblemente pesado. Siguió al señor Tachikawa hacia una de las habitaciones.

Una de las valijas pequeñas se le estaba resbalando de los dedos, trato de mantenerla ya que faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación, pero ya no la pudo sostener mas.

La valija cayó, provocando que se abriera y toda la ropa interior de la abuela Tachikawa se esparciera.

Todos miraron a Koushiro, que estaba rojo como tomate.

Mimi se levantó rápidamente pues su novio no daba señales de salir de su shock.

—Yo me encargaré del resto.- el señor Tachikawa tomo las maletas restantes que tenía el pelirrojo. —Gracias Izumi.- dijo en tono irónico.

Mimi negó con pesadumbre. Tal vez sería mas difícil de lo que pensó.

.

.  
.

Después del bochornoso incidente con la maleta intima de la abuela Tachikawa. La familia se sentó a disfrutar la deliciosa cena que Satoe había preparado.

La mesa estaba llena de bebidas frutales, pequeños pastelillos, pures de papa y ensaladas de manzana. En el centro, el esplendoroso Pavo Navideño lucía imponente.

—Todo se ve fabuloso querida.- felicito Keisuke a su esposa que se sonrojó como niña pequeña.

—Sí señora Tachikawa, todo se ve delicioso. El pay en especial huele exquisito.- Koushiro exclamo para alagar a la madre de Mimi.

La señora Tachikawa rió con ganas. ¿Por qué se reía?

—Oh Koushiro, ese pastel lo compré.

La mama de Mimi lo tomó con buen humor pero Keisuke solo fulminó al invitado de su hija.

Ah, strike dos. El pelirrojo tan solo quería desaparecer. Se dispensó y abandonó la mesa con la excusa de lavarse las manos.

Mimí, que tambien se había reido por el comentario de su novio, lo siguió.

La castaña sabia perfectamente que Koushiro era bastante sensible e inseguro y que solo pretendía agradarle a su padre. Se detuvo un momento a pesar si acaso estaba presionando demasiado en esto de formalizar su relación frente a su padre.

—¿Kou?- tocó levemente la puerta del baño.

El pelirrojo emitió un quejido desde el otro lado de la puerta y después la abrió. Su rostro estaba empapado.

Mimi se enterneció por la escena de su desesperado novio y le tendió una pequeña toalla.

—Amor.- empezó. —Solo se tu mismo.

—Ese es el problema Mimi. Soy aburrido, soy un nerd. No se de deportes ni de música ni de nada que a tu papa le guste... - meditó sus palabras. —¿Qué es lo que le gusta a tu padre?

Mimi de nuevo rió. Lo que le agradaba a Koushiro es que no tenia que esforzarse por ser gracioso, la castaña de todo se reia.

—Es un gran fanático de los Rolling Stones. Tiene una colección grandísima de playeras y discos y un montón de cosas así.

Koushiro asintió atento, trató de recordar quienes eran los Rolling Stones. Unos labios rojos con una lengua gigante apareció en su mente.

Koushiro suspiró. Realmente no sabía mucho de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes decidieron regresar a la mesa para que no se mal interpretara su ausencia, lo último que el pelirrojo quería que es que su padre pensara que se estaba aprovechando de su hija.

—Papá. ¿Estaría mal un poco de música?- inició Mimi.

—¡Por supuesto que no, mi pastelito!

Keisuke se levantó y hurgó entre sus discos antiguos pues aun prefería escuchar música directamente del álbum que de algún reproductor digital.

Obviamente selecciono un álbum de sus amados Rolling Stones. La música sonó. Koushiro sonrió, tenía buen ritmo.

"I wanna be your lover baby. I wanna be your maaaaan."

—¡Esa canción suena bien papá!

—Esa canción de hecho fue compuesta por los Beatles y se la dieron a los Rolling Stones. ¿Cierto señor Tachikawa?

Koushiro quiso sorprender con sus conocimientos de historia músical. En cambio, recibió una mirada asesina de su suegro pues habia olvidado la eterna rivalidad de los fans de Beatles y los Stones.

—¡En esta casa no se mencionan a los Beatles!

Strike tres.

.

.

Koushiro lo sabía, debió quedarse en casa, debió adelantar su trabajo y jamás haber pisado la residencia Tachikawa.

Sabía por Taichi que los padres de Mimí eran especiales, aunque ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué Taichi sabía eso?

De nuevo se encontraba en el baño echándose un poco de agua al rostro para despejar su mente. Ahora el plan era callarse la boca para evitar más problemas.

¿Por que Mimi lo había traído a esto? No es como que el la fuese a llevar ante sus padres si apenas llevaban unos cuantos meses de relación, aunque sus padres eran unos panes de Dios.

—¿Honey?

Mimi a veces le llamaba cariñosamente en inglés. Se repitió la escena de hacía unas horas: abrió la puerta con la cara empapada.

—Mimí. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó sin ningún tacto.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, no quería que se notara que le dolía la indecisión de su novio.

—Por qué es lo correcto.- dijo Mimi. —Anda, ya es hora de cenar.- lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo iba arrastrando de vuelta al comedor.

—¿Alguna vez saliste con Taichi?

Mimi sonrió sin voltear a ver a su novio.

.

.  
.

La familia Tachikawa e Izumi comían tranquilamente, el pelirrojo se apegó a su plan de no hablar y asi evitar regarla más. A Mimi eso le molestaba, Koushiro era una persona tan interesante como para estar callado.

—Kou. ¿Por qué no les cuentas a todos sobre tus investigaciones?

Satoe aplaudió emocionada y después se sirvió un poco mas de puré.

—Si Koushiro, cuéntanos.- Insistió mama Tachikawa.

Tragó un poco de saliva nervioso y comenzó.

—Es, uh... Estudio las relaciones entre la tecnología digital creada por el hombre y sus efectos en el digimundo.- explicó. —Estoy haciendo un estudio de estimación de crecimiento para el año 2050...

La mama y los abuelos de Mimí sonreían sin entender una palabra de lo que Koushiro hablaba. Estadísticas, estudios, simulaciones y pruebas digitales ya no eran un tema muy apropiado para la mesa. Keisuke lo miraba totalmente impaciente.

—... Y basados en los resultados podremos incluso sintetizar los elementos que solo existen en el digimundo en la Tierra. Bueno, eso esperamos.

—Gracias Kou.- Mimí dio por terminada su intervención. Definitivamente era mejor que se hubiese quedado callado.

—¿Puedes pasarme el puré de papas Amor?

Mimí casi escupe su comida. Koushiro se quedó estático comprendiendo su gran metida de pata. Los abuelos Tachikawa y Satoe miraban al señor Tachikawa con expectación.

Keisuke miró a Koushiro y después a su hija. La mirada era dura.

—Izumi. ¿Acaso estas saliendo con mi hija?- no dio tiempo a réplica pues rápidamente se dirigió a Mimi. —¿Estas saliendo con el?

—Papá, te lo íbamos a decir hoy. Kou y yo- Mimi tomo su mano. —Tenemos unos meses saliendo.

Keisuke ahora miró al pelirrojo pidiendo explicaciones, "unos meses" sonaban a mucho tiempo para el. Mimí tuvo que sacarlo de su trance con un codazo.

—Yo... Ah... Es... Es cierto. P-pero todo va tranquilo. Nada serio.

Strike cuatro. Ni siquiera era legal.

—¡¿Osea que sólo estas jugando con mi hija?!

Mimí también quería escuchar la respuesta a eso.

—¿Que? ¡No! Sólo decía que apenas empezamos a salir y que... uh... No vaya a pensar que nosotros...

—Oh Koushiro callate por favor.- instó Mimi decidida a tomar las riendas ya que su novio solo iba a empeorarlo todo. —Sólo estamos saliendo y conociéndonos mejor papá.

—Pero pastelito.- rogó su padre. —¡Apenas tienes veinte! Todavía te falta mucho para casarte.- definitivamente le afectaba ver a su hija crecer.

—¿Casarnos? ¡No!

Mimí lo miró dolida. Keisuke de manera asesina y los demás parecían presenciar el espectáculo de su vida.

—¿Acaso mi hija tiene de algo de malo? ¿No es lo suficientemente buena para casarse contigo señor perfección?

Mimí bajó la cabeza.

—N-no... No es eso. Mas bien todo lo contrario...- Koushiro dijo con voz temblorosa

—¡Explícate Izumi!

—¡No soy perfecto y no voy a casarme con Mimí hasta no serlo porque la amo!

—¡¿Que?!- dijeron todos al unísono.

¿Strike cinco...?

—Kou... Es la primera vez que me dices eso...- Mimi exclamó encantada.

—Y-yo...

—¿Es verdad?- pregunto Keisuke un poco mas calmado pero apuntándolo con su tenedor. —¿Amas a mi hija?-

—Sí.- dijo el pelirrojo más convencido. —Y prometo cuídarla, respetarla y hacer todo como debe de ser señor Tachikawa.

—Mmm... De acuerdo.

¿De acuerdo?... ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?!

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- la mama de Mimi exclamó y de la nada sacó una botella de vino.

.

.  
.

Koushiro se despidió de la familia de Mimi. Agradeció las atenciones y la comida. Era hora de regresar a su departamento y dormir pues no importaba que al día siguiente fuese Navidad, el iba a ponerse a trabajar en su investigación. Además que los ebrios abuelos de Mimi empezaban a darle miedo.

Keisuke se despidió amablemente de el, incluso le dio una palmada en el hombro. Y por más que agradecía el gesto lo único que deseaba era irse de allí.

Mimi lo acompaño a la puerta, ambos salieron y el frió de la noche les hizo titiritar.

Koushiro atrajo a su novia y la envolvió en sus brazos para darle un poco de su calor.

—Gracias por venir Kou. Gracias de verdad por hacerlo.- dijo Mimi recargada en su pecho.

—Por ti todo. Y bueno, creo que debo decirtelo ahora sin tus padres presentes.- tomó su barbilla y la elevó para así mirar sus ojos miel. —Te Amo.

Mimi sonrió como boba y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también Te Amo Honey.

Y así, la navidad en casa de los padres de su novia había terminado. Con una gran revelación para todos, sobre todo para el... Algún día regresaría a esa casa siendo aquel hombre perfecto y pediría a la castaña en matrimonio.

Pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

One-shot cortito y sweet. Soy una desgracia para las comedias, lo sé.

Ojala les haya gustado ¡Reviews manifiestence! Jiji

los dejo por hoy pues es hora del recalentado, espero hayan disfrutado mucho su Navidad :D

saluditos ^^


End file.
